Question: On Tuesday, Umaima walked to a school supply store and, after browsing for 5 minutes, decided to buy a pen for $3.17. Umaima handed the salesperson $6.38 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Umaima received. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ Umaima received $3.21 in change.